Rough
by daelight210
Summary: Aku tidak bisa mendekatimu, namun disaat kita mulai dekat, aku harus pergi. ChanChen! WARNING! NewAuthor! Gantung ceritanya/? . . Gagal bikin summary, baca aja ya Disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu milik G-Friend berjudul Rough


Mencintai seseorang yang hanya sekedar mengetahuimu, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku terlahir dengan nama Kim Jongdae, aku tidak tergolong dalam jajaran murid famous disekolah ini namun aku juga tidak cupu seperti yang mereka bilang, hanya saja aku tidak mengikuti eskul apapun disekolah sehingga tidak banyak yang mengenalku.

"Dae!" Aku tersenyum saat temanku, Baekhyun memanggilku meskipun sebenarnya dia mengganggu aktivitasku sekarang. Apa kubilang? Aktivitas? Aku hanya memandangi seorang lelaki yang sedang bercanda tawa dengan teman-temannya. Ya, sosok lelaki yang berhasil mengusik hatiku yang benar-benar tentram.

"Tidak mencoba untuk mendekatinya? menyuruhku untuk memanggil Chanyeol keruang guru, mau membantuku?" aku memberikan senyuman tipis dan menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan.

"maaf aku tidak bisa."  
"Tidak sanggup untuk mendekatinya? Oh ayolah, kau tidak akan mati jika hanya berbicara dengannya." Baekhyun menepuk bahuku.

"Bagaimana jika kau mendekati Sehun? Bukankah reaksimu akan sama sepertiku?"

"Selalu seperti ini, kau selalu mengambil jarak yang cukup strategis untuk melihatnya namun kau selalu tidak berani mendekatinya. Jika terus seperti ini, Chanyeol tidak akan menganggapmu ada." Baekhyun meninggalkanku sendirian dibanku taman sekolah ini. Aku mengambil buku diaryku dan menulis sesuatu disana.

 **'I'm wandering because i can't approach you**  
 **I look away even though i like you'**

Aku mengingat terakhir kali aku mendekatinya, menarik seorang adik kelas dan berkata "aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah." Sungguh itu menyakitkan, sebelumnya memang ada gossip jika Chanyeol mencintai Jongin dan aku selalu mengabaikan itu.

 **'The harder i try to get closer**  
 **The farther our hearts drift away'**

Aku mencintainya sejak dulu, dia membuatku penasaran, selalu terlihat gembira disaat bersama dengan teman-temannya namun selalu terlihat murung dan sedih jika sedang sendirian. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian sama sekali. Aku hanya sanggup melihatnya dari jarak seperti ini.

 **'I linger because i can't see you**  
 **We are like parallel lines'**

Aku tahu jika terus seperti ini, aku tidak dapat memilikinya. Aku hanya butuh proses untuk mendekatinya, dan aku yakin suatu saat dia akan mendekatiku jika mengingat fakta bahwa kita adalah teman sekelas. Aku akan menunggu masa-masa itu.

 **'No way, we can't be, i know we'll end up together somehow**  
 **I will wait forever'**

"Kelompok pertama, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Kim Jongdae." Apakah ini sebuah mimpi? Ah aku pasti bermimpi.

"Jongdae-ya, sepulang sekolah kerja kelompok di rumahku." Kyungsoo menghampiriku, aku tersenyum. Aku juga memandangi surat yang kubuat untuk Chanyeol, apakah aku harus memberikannya nanti? Sesungguhnya untuk memberikan surat ini aku tidak berani.  
Kini aku berjalan disampingnya, Chanyeol memang tersenyum tapi seperti dipaksakan, apakah dia membenciku? aku mohon tersenyumlah seperti saat kau bersama dengan teman-temanmu. Anggaplah aku sebagai temanmu juga.

 **'I couldn't tell you, but i loved you**  
 **Like a dream come true, like a miracle'**

"Jongdae-ya!" Seperti biasa, Baekhyun menghancurkan waktuku untuk memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan.

"Hey, aku mendapatkan informasi tentangnya." Aku menatap Baekhyun penasaran, namun Baekhyun menarikku ketempat yang lebih sepi.

"Park Chanyeol tidak mendapat kasih sayang ibunya sejak ia lahir." Baekhyun berbisik kepadaku, aku membulatkan mataku, benar-benar tidak yakin.

"Ibunya memang ibu kandungnya, tetapi ayahnya adalah ayah tirinya. Jika kau lihat lagi, Chanyeol tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan ayahnya. Informasi yang aku dapat, ibunya membenci Chanyeol karena wajah Chanyeol sangat mirip dengan wajah ayah kandungnya, kau tahu kenapa orangtuanya bercerai?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku, aku berharap semuanya hanya gossip belaka yang dibicarakan oleh siswa-siswi disekolah ini.

"Ayahnya berselingkuh dengan teman dekat ibunya sendiri. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi ibunya namun ibunya lebih sering menyiksa Chanyeol, namun ayah tirinya sangat menyayangi Chanyeol. Jangan mengira ibunya akan menyiksa Chanyeol dihadapan ayahnya, ayah Chanyeol sebenarnya tinggal di New York dan kembali ke Korea hanya saat libur dan jika ibunya Chanyeol sakit. Jika kau lihat, Chanyeol memiliki banyak bekas luka ditubuhnya." Hey, apakah dunia ini sudah gila? Bukankah Chanyeol tidak bersalah? Seandainya aku bisa menghiburmu dan menjadi pelindungmu.

 **'If only i could run through time and grow up**  
 **I would hold your hand in this crazy world'**

Mendengar apa yang keluargaku bicarakan, sungguh aku tidak siap. Pindah ke China dan harus meninggalkan Korea? Sungguh aku ingin menolak. Rasanya baru saja aku berani mendekati Chanyeol, dan aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya.  
Aku tidak melihatnya selama seminggu ini, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku harap kita masih dapat bertemu sebelum aku pergi.  
Hari ini aku melihatnya, tapi lidahku masih tetap kaku untuk mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' dan bimbang untuk mengatakannya kepadamu, aku takut jika kau tidak menyukaiku dan hari esok kau membenciku.

 **'We keep crossing each other, no matter how we try tocome together**  
 **I'm still unable to tell you that I like you**

 **When I see you, hesitating**  
 **I guess we are still so young'**

"Chan." Kelas ini terasa sepi, hanya ada aku dan Chanyeol.

"Hm?" aku terdiam, kata-kata yang sudah kurancang semuanya menghilang. "Ng, tidak jadi."

"Katakan saja." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu nanti." Aku menundukan kepalaku.

"Hahaha, kau terlihat bodoh Dae. Tetaplah seperti ini, kau menghiburku." Aku memberanikan diri untuk menendang meja milik lelaki yang aku sukai itu.

"Aku suka dengan tingkahmu, aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari, itu benar-benar menghibur." Aku terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Aku menghela nafasku.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" aku menunduk.

"Besok adalah hari terakhirku di Korea. Aku akan pindah ke China."

"apa kau akan kembali?" aku hanya tersenyum, dan dia menatap mataku sambil memberikan senyuman yang membuat pipiku memerah.

"Hahaha."

"Tertawalah sepuasmu, kau menyebalkan!" Aku akan kembali untukmu Chan.

 **'The little space between us won't fill**  
 **We are like parallel lines**  
 **Someday, i am going to tell you all the things i couldn't say**  
 **I'll come for you, forever'**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di Korea, aku masih tidak berani untuk mengatakan langsung kepadanya, aku membaca ulang surat yang akan kuberikan untukmu. Hey Chanyeol, aku harap kau tetap tersenyum seperti kemarin, berada didekatmu seperti kemarin rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku ingin cepat tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi sosok yang akan selalu menemanimu. Aku ingin menembus ruang waktu dan kembali menemuimu, aku yakin suatu saat kita akan bersama. Setelah kau membaca suratku, aku harap kau mengerti apa yang aku tulis untukmu meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak siap untuk memberitahukannya kepadamu.  
Aku meletakan suratku didalam lokermu, aku harap kau membacanya. Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, aku melihatmu yang sedang menunggu bus dari kejauhan dan aku berjalan menuju mobil orangtuaku yang sudah menjemputku.

 **'I couldn't tell you, but i loved you**  
 **Like a dream come true, like a miracle**  
 **If only i could run through time and grow up**  
 **I would hold your hand in this crazy world**

 **Even when we're trapped in time and get lost**  
 **We will end up together somehow**  
 **Please know i mean, everything i say**  
 **Even if i don't sound ready**

 **I couldn't tell you, but i loved you**  
 **Like a dream come true, like a miracle**  
 **If only i could run through time and grow up**  
 **I would hold your hand in this crazy world**

 **Promise me this, i hope you don't change**  
 **I want you to smile at me like you do now**  
 **If time goes by and grow up**  
 **I'll hold your hand at crossroads**

 **I couldn't tell you**  
 **But i loved you'**

* * *

To. Park Chanyeol.

Chanchan, sesuai dengan apa yang aku bilang, aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu.  
Sesungguhnya _aku mencintaimu_ apa tulisanku dapat terbaca? Hahaha mungkin kau tidak mencintaiku, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang di China tanpa harus memendam perasaanku padamu. Aku harap kau mengerti.

Ah, tentang keluargamu, aku masih tidak percaya jika itu semuanya tentangmu, tapi aku melihatmu menangis karena hal itu, aku mendengar semuanya, maafkan aku. Tetaplah semangat, kau masih memiliki teman banyak disekolah. Mereka akan menerimamu apa adanya, mereka akan merangkulmu dan membawamu jauh dari kesedihan.

Aku akan kembali ke Korea suatu saat, dan jika kau bertemu denganku nanti, berjanjilah kau harus tersenyum seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin. Sungguh sebenarnya aku ingin terus menghiburmu, dan menyelamatkanmu dari kesedihan tentang hidupmu tapi aku tidak memiliki apapapun untuk itu.

Hey, sudah ya, sampai bertemu suatu saat, _Aku mencintaimu._

Kim Jongdae

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

ANNYEOOOOOONGGGGGGGGG! Maaf kalau FF nya tidak memuaskan, well aku bakal bikin sequelnya ko hehehe ._.

Aku baru pertama kali bikin ff, well cerita ini ada sedikit tentang kisah nyataku, thanks buat yang udah baca ._.

Review juseyo~~~


End file.
